


I Miss Him

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ignorant Parent, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sugden siblings, Upset Robert, cutting mention, victoria comforting robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the great Robert Sugden needs someone to comfort him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Him

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting/Self-Harm mention.
> 
> Music Inspo;  
> Bitch - Meredith brooks.

"I just miss him. I have no idea where he is or when he's coming back. I don't know if I'm ever going to see him again." Robert cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I know i'm being dramatic, but I just need to know he's safe."

"Robert, he'll be fine. You know he keeps checking in with Chas."

"But why not me? I'm the one that-" He wiped his face clear, "I'm the one that helped him when she couldn't be arsed to do anything other than shag her ex."

"Robert!" Victoria admonished. "Don't say things like that."

"Why? It's the truth."

"I'm sure she-"

"No! Don't defend her!"

He could feel his face flush with anger, he hated it when people defended what she had done. As far as he was concerned, she didn't deserve an ounce of anyone's forgiveness or pity.

"He was cutting himself to shreds, Vic. And all the while she did nothing but try to get her leg over with him, over and over again. He was crying out for help and she practically ignored him. You know she even went as far as to kick him out.. all because of the fact that he didn't like-"

"Gordon." She supplied.

"Yeah. And I wouldn't have found out if I hadn't have gone to the scrapyard for the monthly report." He leaned his head back, "You know he was planning on leaving without telling anyone? He had written a note, left it on the desk in the portacabin."

"I was sat there, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.. he stormed out of the cabin, heading for his car. He was trying over and over, trying to unlock the door."

Vic moved over and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"I tried to ask him what was wrong, and the next thing I know, he's passing out.. you should have seen the state of him, Vic. He'd cut himself-" He swallowed the tears that had become lodged in his throat. "I took him to the hospital, I didn't know what else to do. They said he had septicemia.."

"What else did they say?"

"They said he was lucky to be alive, and that if I or anyone else, had got him to the hospital any later.. they said he wouldn't have made it." He cried into her shoulder, "Vic, he almost died."

Victoria pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, it was strange, to be sat here holding her oldest brother like this. It was usually the other way around, but, she supposed, even the great Robert Sugden needed comforting every now and then. she was just glad that he had come to her..

"I can't sleep, I can barely eat.. all I do, all day long, is worry about him. Whether he's safe, if he's eating enough, if he's taking care of himself. I mean, I know where he is, he's in Ireland visiting family, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about him."

"You'll see him soon enough.." She cuddled him, "And when you do, you'll be able to see for yourself that he is okay."

"I know. I just wish he would answer my phone calls."

"You said it yourself, he needs to get his head sorted out.. I hear that he hasn't been answering Chas' phone calls either, so your not the only one he's ignoring." She said, "He just  
needs some space, that's all."

He moved closer, "I know. I need him here, where I can see him.."

"Give it a few days, and then I will ask Chas how he's doing." She offered, "Seeing as we all know that she won't answer if you ask."

"Thank you, Vic."

"Your my big brother, you don't have to thank me."


End file.
